1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to package structures and methods of fabricating the same, and, more particularly, to a package structure having a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) element and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
MEMS elements have integrated electrical and mechanical functions and can be fabricated through various micro-fabrication technologies. An MEMS element can be disposed on a chip and covered by a lid, and then the overall structure is packaged to obtain an MEMS package structure.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing a conventional package structure 1 having an MEMS element 102 as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,965. A chip 10 having a plurality of connection pads 101 and at least an MEMS element 102 is provided. A lid 11 is disposed on the chip 10 to cover the MEMS element 102 and connected to the connection pads 101.
However, since the lid 11 is in contact with the chip 10, when the MEMS element 102 is in operation, electric charges will accumulate on the lid 11, thus adversely affecting signals and reducing the reliability of the MEMS system.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a package structure and a method of fabricating the same so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.